Three-dimensional (3D) imaging and visualization are indispensable in many sectors of the biomedical field. Physical Optics Corporation (POC) proposes to develop a unique high-resolution, full-color liquid crystal (LC) flat-panel 3D display that is superior to existing devices, and will enable doctors, biomedical researchers, clinicians, theorists, and surgeons to collaboratively view high-quality, full-color 3D images of biological materials with location-specific correct perspectives and without having to wear special glasses or head trackers. The low-cost display features high screen brightness and resolution, and is compact, with no bulky optics. It does not require any special preprocessing or formatting of image data, and can work with standard 3D graphic software and interactive computer systems or with real-time multivideo equipment. Furthermore, it has no intermediate components such as lenticular screens, slit arrays, goggles, or glasses to degrade natural 3D perception of the human vision system. The proposed approach integrates a special two-angle switching collimated backlight, a high resolution, LC flat-panel display with spatially multiplexed waveguide holograms in a multiperspective autostereo 3D display whose wide-area screen functions as multiple 2D display screens. In Phase I, POC designed and constructed a proof-of-concept four-view prototype system using a standard size (800x600 pixels) LCD and fabricated four-view multiplexed waveguide holograms. The prototype was successfully demonstrated by projecting full-color half-resolution (400x300 pixels) perspective images of several 3D objects. Phase II will produce a full-resolution (1280x1024 pixels or larger) eight-perspective view, large-area commercializable prototype system that will be tested with biomedical 3D image data. This real- time, full-color, low-cost multiperspective holographic autostereo LC 3D display system will find a wide range of commercial applications: medical imaging;educational training and simulation;virtual-reality environments;scientific simulation and modeling;industrial inspection;CAD for manufacturing;space exploration;telerobotics;photogrammetry;and 3D video and cinema. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed holographic automultiscopic, large-screen, high-resolution liquid-crystal 3D display with a natural look-around capability will significantly improve 3D visualization of biomedical images to biomedical researchers, doctors, and surgeons. This unique capability will aid in screening diagnostics and treatment planning without requiring special user eyewear, significantly reducing the time, cumbersomness, and cost of surgical procedures.